1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to providing a set of mini navigation wheels for experienced users that include all of the function of the larger wheels in pie shaped wedges and that acts as a cursor where the cursor has pie type wedges including tool activation zones for designating a location of a tool action and selecting a tool responsive to a user controlled position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, operating with three dimensional (3D) scenes is becoming more and more common. As a result, new or novice users are being confronted with a system that can be difficult and hard to use. However, it is also necessary to allow experienced users to also use the 3D systems effectively. What is needed is a system that accommodates and helps both novice and advanced users.